vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ぽっぴっぽー (PoPiPo)
Background "PoPiPo" is a catchy, almost non-sensical denpa song by Lamaze-P in which Hatsune Miku sings about her vegetable juice and how wonderful it is. She eventually picks a certain type of juice ("the green juice") as her favorite and recommends it to the listener. "PoPiPo" has become not only a popular Miku song but also a well-known meme, spawning countless covers by both other VOCALOIDs and human singers in various languages, as well as several fanmade PVs and parodies and even its own merchandise. Although the song is fairly popular on Nico Nico, it has become even more popular on YouTube; the top three most viewed uploads of the song there have a combined total of over 11 million views. Following the widespread success of "PoPiPo", Lamaze-P composed Teto's version (ぽっぴっぽーMk-Ⅱ (Popipo MK-II)), Miku's English Version of the PoPiPo, Luka's Version and Rin's Version. It soon became apparent that the song would turn into a meme. Both the Japanese and English versions of Miku's PoPiPo made it into the Project DIVA games, as well as the Nico Hall of Fame (Japanese version only). "Popipo" is featured in the albums EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalostar feat. 初音ミク, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE COMPLETE BEST OF Lamaze-P, MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES “はじめまして、初音ミクです”, POP THE 初音ミク, Vocalo Vision feat.初音ミク, 初音ミク: Project DIVA 2nd - NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION, and 初音ミクベスト ～impacts～. A remix by Ryu☆ is featured in EXIT TUNES PRESENTS SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT, and a jazz version by the Baguettes Ensemble is featured in The Vocaloid Jazz sessions Vol.2. Another remix, this one by NegibueP, is featured in SEB presents SUPER HATSUNE BEAT vol.1. Finally, this song is featured in the medley "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (七色のニコニコ動画). Succeeding versions Song Lyrics Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Official English Lyrics Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x11) Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi PI!!!!! Let's take, You're lovin' it. "Vegetable juice." You must love this drink, I've decided now. So take it now, with my true heart. "Vegetable juice." It costs just 2 dollars. Come on! Come on! Let's dance! Come on! Come on! Let's dance! Mellow and mellow vegetable juice. Creamy and creamy vegetable juice. I guess you should like the best, this one. "Big Pale Blue Juice!" Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) We are vegetaria-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Every vegetaria-a-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Happy vegetaria-a-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you!! Derivatives Other media appearances This song is featured in the 39's Giving Day 2010 Concert, the MikuNoPolis 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Singapore 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 Concert, the 39's Giving Day 2012 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan 2012 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 Concert and the MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Concert. Gallery External links *@wiki Hatsune Miku Wiki's article (In Japanese) *NicoPedia article *Micandonburi's sheet music References *Know Your Meme = Popipo Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Internet Memes